


Smooth with Steel

by An_FNG



Series: Bangalore Week 2020 [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bangalore loves guns, Drunk Anita, F/F, Flirtation attempt, Hiatus between Season 5 and 6, Rampart's Shop, Teasing, hints of Lifelore, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_FNG/pseuds/An_FNG
Summary: There are just some things that come easy to Bangalore, and when she lays eyes on something truly beautiful, she can't help but say hello.Bangalore Week Day 4 - Weapon
Series: Bangalore Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997770
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Smooth with Steel

It was impossible for Bangalore to miss the beauty on the table. Every inch, every curve screamed perfection. Feeling as brave as ever, Bangalore scooped up her half full glass of whiskey and sauntered over.

“Hey there,” her husky voice greeted as she leaned on the table, “is there a name that goes with all those high caliber rounds and precision sights?”

Dark brown eyes trailed over the four different barrels, past the massive magazine, to the sturdy handles. What a gorgeous sight.

“Sheila huh? That’s a pretty name. I’m Anita and the pleasure is all mine,” she finished with a wink.

The glass was tipped back for a second, letting the strong liquid run down her throat. It was her second, no third glass? Her cheeks were already a bit rosy, but she was nowhere near her limit. A Williams always knew how to handle their liquor. There was that urge to reach out and touch the fine piece of hardware in front of her, but she kept her hands close to herself. The last thing she wanted to do was invade Sheila’s personal space.

“So tell me,” Bangalore continued, “What brings you around here? You a good friend of P? She and I go back a bit, always impressed with someone who knows how to handle themselves in a fight. Though just by looking at you, I reckon you’d do just fine in the games.”

Light glinted off the edge of the mini gun and Bangalore pulled back slightly.

“Friends since you were little? Damn, why the hell didn’t P mention you before? I would have loved to meet you, maybe show you around Kings Canyon?”

Bangalore could sense the hesitancy in Sheila to answer that offer. It didn’t matter, she knew exactly what to say.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Bangalore winked as she flexed her bare, muscular arms, “with these bad boys I can carry you up and down the canyon as many times as you want.” She leaned in a little closer to Sheila, her voice dropping to a low husk. “And you won’t hear a single complaint slipping past my lips.”

There was still some hesitancy in the air so Bangalore shifted back and took a casual sip from her drink. Maybe it was best to cool things down a little bit, she didn’t want to scare Sheila, she just wanted to get to know her.

“Something tells me you’re a lady with fine taste.” Dark brown eyes traveled to the shelves in Rampart’s shop, landing on a particular tube of high quality gun oil. She took another sip from her glass and pointed to it. “I’d be more than happy to get you a glass.”

Sheila seemed receptive to the idea so Bangalore slid away from the table and headed for the shelf. Didn’t take much to grab it, she didn’t even need a stool. Hands swiped up a clean glass on her way back to Sheila and set it out so she could pour it in front of her.

“I could regale you with all the pros and cons of using an iron sight versus a digital, but I got a feeling you don’t want to talk about that,” Bangalore made casual conversation as she unscrewed the cap and prepared to pour it. “Something tells me you’d much rather-”

“If ya pour that bloody expensive oil, not only are you buying me a new glass and bottle of oil, but I’m gonna make ya drink it.”

Bangalore was slightly startled by the dangerous yet friendly tone coming from her side. She turned her head to face Rampart who was leaning on the other side of the table and giving her a very stern look while also trying to hold back a laugh. Dark brown eyes went from the oil bottle in one hand, to the glass in the other, to the mini gun laying on the table in front of her. Cheeks began to heat up more than they already were as she realized what she was about to do. With a chuckle she smoothly put down the oil bottle and screwed the cap back on.

“What can I say? I see a fine piece of hardware like Sheila and I can’t help but try and make a good impression,” Bangalore tried to distract from the fact that she had just been caught flirting with the mini gun.

“Oh I know ya like to try and make a good impression when ya see something pretty, now where was all of that when ya were trying to talk to Lifeline earlier?” Rampart grinned.

Heat rushed to Bangalore’s face. Gibraltar’s deep laughter rang out behind her. She turned to glare at the big man only to catch him putting down his communication device.

“You did not take video of that,” dark brown eyes narrowed as she strode over the table and made an attempt to swipe it from Gibraltar’s hands.

“I sure did!” Gibraltar chuckled as he put the device away. “Don’t worry sista I’m only saving it for when I need a good laugh.”

Bangalore leveled him with a steely glare, “Delete that,” she growled.

“A good laugh? Didn’t ya tell me of that one attempt Anita made to converse with— ah what’s her name— ah yes! Lifeline!” Rampart said as she slid back into her seat and scooped up her glass. “How did it go again?” she directed to Gibraltar.

Gibraltar cleared his throat and did his best Bangalore impression. “‘You- uh- patch up good’.”

Rampart roared with laughter as Bangalore pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I was trying to tell her how amazing and fearless she looked when she took down the last of that squad while Bloodhound and I were bleeding out.”

“And then shot a syringe into ya chest with the sunlight framing her like an angel,” Gibraltar continued. “I should have video taped you saying that, you had stars in your eyes and everything.”

“I did not-” Bangalore’s face burned yet again. “I was a little delirious! I had almost went into the box ok?!”

Gibraltar and Rampart shared another laugh while Bangalore finished off the last of her drink and poured herself another one.

“I knew I should have brought more whiskey.” She glared at the two who were finally calming down. “I came here to blow off some steam after that last, eventful, season and this is what I have to deal with? You two mocking me?”

“Don’t take it personally mate, everyone gets their turn being the butt of the joke,” Rampart lightly punched Bangalore’s shoulder. “Your time will end when you manage to pull off what you did over there with Sheila to Lifeline.”

All Bangalore could do was shake her head and helplessly chuckle. It would be a long time before that happened. Weapons, now those were easy. Women? Especially attractive women that could cut her down with a spitfire in only a handful of shots and then stitch her back up just as fast? It was easier to knock someone out of the sky with a P2020 than to talk to them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all just for fun! The idea of Bangalore struggling to flirt with an actual woman is very amusing to me.


End file.
